


Possesion

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Damian recently started sporting a new accessory, one he knows is gonna drive Wally nuts.





	Possesion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Symone_Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/gifts).



Damian was taking this too damn far. 

 

It started with Patrol Flash and Batman had to team up so that meant the sidekicks had to as well..

 

“Robin no sign of trouble yet?” Wally asked as he sped through Gotham the dead streets open to run at top speed without crashing into anything.

 

“ _ I'm afraid not beloved, but don't turn in yet father said he might turn up tonight if our theories correct about the artwork.”  _ Damian said and Wally huffed. 

 

“Give me two seconds Death Row is clear along with carnival district and the cauldron.” Wally said as he appeared next to Damian in Wayne Tower. 

 

“Impressive, new record.” Damian said and Wally nodded. 

 

“Cool and are you wearing something around your neck?” Wally asked and Damian shrugged. 

 

“I don't know, come find out?” Damian asked and Wally rose an eyebrow. 

 

“Okay then?” Wally said walking over to the boy.

 

“Seriously what are you- Holy shit!” Wally yelped, Damian was wearing a collar but that wasn't what was bothering him it was the tag reading; 

 

_ Property of Kid Flash.  _

 

Wally twitched at the sight.

 

“Lie down, like now because that- is hot as fuck.” Wally rambled but as he went to kiss Damian the comms came to life.

 

“ _ Robin, Kid, Our guy is here at the museum get over here!”  _ Wally was gonna murder Barry.

 

“Well beloved time to go.” Damian said and Wally groaned before picking him up and running. 

 

He'd get him later.

 

_**Strike 1** _

 

 

 


End file.
